Timeline
The timeline is based on the pre-split (PS) and After Split (AS) of the second dimension, known as the void, which had forced a third dimension into the known universe. The first dimension is known as the Great Fissure. 15,000,000,000 PS Two dimensions are mysteriously brought to life. 12,000,000,000 PS The earliest known life forms begin to flourish in the void dimension as microscopic organisms in various rock minerals. 10,000,340,010 PS Organisms capable of aerial flight emerge in the Void Dimension. 4,000,000,000 PS Sentient beings emerge in the Great Fissure. 990,821,100 PS Unknown forces in the Void dimension construct large floating citadels, possibly the first emergance of the earliest "Gods". 500,100,000 PS Green skinned humanoids known as Void Spawn are created by the "Gods" 300,000,000 PS Human life emerges in the Void dimension. Humans are enslaved by the Void Spawn. 85,237 PS Iwao is sent back in time from a failure to escape the closing vortex leading to the human world. He is stuck on a floating island named Rok'thar, run by Void Spawn with human slaves. The human slaves seem to be more intelligent than historians would have predicted. Iwao meets a nameless slave girl who resembles Sakuya, and frees her from her captors. The slaves become uneasy and begin to revolt against the Void Spawn. The nameless slave girl develops a love interest with Iwao, who in turn gives her the name "Sakuya". While helping drive back the Void Forces, "Sakuya" takes a spear to her side, and falls off the edge of the rocks. Iwao reaches out for her, but her hand slips from his, and she falls to her death. Moments after the Void slavers are defeated, a vortex forms in the sky above the island and sucks Iwao up into it, returning him to the human world at the normal time of 335 AS. The slaves live on the floating island in peace for a month before the core of the floating island fades, and sends the island plummeting towards the desert below. All inhabitants of the island die instantly. 335 AS Sakuya, Asuka, and Saki defect to the Garvale Military. The first Battle of Garvale takes place. The battle is ended by the Voidspawn and their forces, led by Lord Khan the Demon King. Garvale and Agrian forces temporarily join forces to defend themselves from the onslaught. Both sides take heavy losses while Agrian forces are almost completely decimated aside from their field commander, Commander Ovinko. Agrian prisoners are allowed to return to Agria. During the battle, Captain Arad Kraux of the Garvale Military confronts Iwao for unknown reasons. The two engage in a duel in the middle of Garvale's square. Ryleth is freed from his cell, and helps confront Arad. With ease, Arad seemingly defeats the two and decides to spare them as they are not worth his time. Arad retreats into the closing vortex leading to the Void dimension, not to be heard from for a long period. Iwao works with the Mages of Garvale, and a Void Spawn who had defected and pledged it's allegiance to the Garvale Military. They work together in attempting to open up a temporary portal to the void dimension to track down the defector, Arad. Iwao and Sakuya travel together in the two seated airship, The "Swift Nimbus II" around the world in search of artifacts from the "Great Split" (the day the Void Dimension had split in half, creating the human world). The artifacts are gathered, but before they can return, the vortex is prematurely formed in mid-air. Iwao is sucked into the vortex. Sakuya is almost taken in with him, but the vortex closes without her. Iwao enters the Void dimension, in a massive baron grassland. He wanders the grasslands, following the sound of explosions. He manages to reach a trench full of humans. The scenery around Iwao transitions into a dirty battlefield as he leaves the grassland. He comes across a trench full of humans bearing rifles. They have been fending off their former Void slave masters who threatened their nearby town. Iwao offers to help, but the humans did not accept his help or company. The hostile humans had chased Iwao away, not catering to outsiders. Iwao had escaped the battlefield, only to set eyes on a large floating citadel, hiding in a formation of floating islands. The Void forces in charge of the Citadel had opened up a vortex on the ground to allow their ground forces to enter the human world. Iwao waited for the forces to go in before sneaking in behind them. The vortex had closed behind the last member of the Void formation. Iwao had become stuck in this vortex as it closed and became nothing. 342 AS (Alternate Future) The second Battle of Garvale takes place. Sakuya is injured, and Agrian forces led by Emperor Ovinko are driven back. 346 AS (Alternate Future) Iwao emerges from the Vortex he was trapped in. The Third Battle of Garvale takes place. Void forces destroy the Agrians, and take over Garvale. Sakuya is beheaded in battle by the former Garvale Captain and now Emperor of the Void, Arad Kraux. Iwao is returned to''' 335 AS'''.